List of Dragonlance locations
The List of Dragonlance locations tries to enumerate the most important cities, towns, castles and villages found in the world of Krynn. =Ansalon= The continent on which most of the books and stories in the Dragonlance series take place. It is in the southern hemisphere, abutting Icereach, the southern glacial continent equivalent to Antarctica. Abanasinia Abanasinia is a region composed of several towns such as Solace, Haven, and Gateway. There are also hill dwarves in the area. Solace is a very important city, having housed the refugees after the great Dragon Overlords invaded Ansalon. The Majere family also lives in this city. The Darken Wood, a forest filled with undead, is also here. Abanasinia has dwarven nations to the south, swamps and New Sea on the east, and Qualinesti to the north. It remains on good terms with all of these nations. Ankatavaka Ankatavaka is a town on the west coast of Abanasinia, formerly part of the Empire of Ergoth. When Ergoth split from the mainland in the Cataclysm, it was left behind. It was governed by Seekers until the restoration of the old religion, when those priests converted to the old gods. The town is still ruled by those priests. Darken Wood A mysterious woods located southwest of Solace, Darken Wood is populated by seven centaur clans, the Forestmaster (a unicorn which protects the forest), and undead warriors who forsook the Forestmaster in the past and are doomed to protect the forest forever as a punishment. Giant owls are native to this region. After the Chaos War, spawn of Chaos captured the Forestmaster and began corrupting the forest. With the help of Caramon and Dezra Majere, the spawn were defeated, although all but two clans of centaurs disappeared. Haven The most important city in Abanasinia, Haven had a very important part spreading new religions, including Fistandantilus', Belzor's and the Seekers. From a political center, it quickly turned into a religious center. During The War of The Lance, the city was captured by the Red Dragonarmy, which quickly suppressed the false religions, forcing fake priests to convert to Takhisis or be slain. Haven is located southwest of Solace, northwest of the Darken Wood and northwest of the Qualinesti realm. Gateway Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman locate Gateway at about "one-third of the way between Solace and Qualinost". Gateway was founded around the same time as Solace, in the early years after the Cataclysm. Gateway is ruled by a mayor, and is much like Solace with the main difference being the fact that Gateway homes are located on the ground. Seekers took the town in the time around The War of The Lance, however they were soon gone with the reestablishment of the old gods. It was taken by the Red Dragonarmy, and has since been liberated. Pax Tharkas Built in cooperation between Qualinesti elves, Thorbardin dwarves and Ergothian humans, the fortress of Pax Tharkas (Citadel of Peace in the elven language) was supposed to be the symbol of friendship between the races after the Kinslayer Wars. The Cataclysm heavily damaged it. It was near the fortress the Dwarfgate Wars between the Hill and Mountain Dwarves broke out. During The War of The Lance, the fortress was occupied by the Red Dragonarmy of Ansalon. Highlord Verminaard settled there with his dragon, Ember. After the Heroes of the Lance freed the fortress, the gully dwarves settled permanently there. Plains of Dust The Plains of Dust is a region in southeast Ansalon, the continent in which most of the Dragonlance story takes place, in the fictional series of Dragonlance novels. It is a large, barren wasteland that exposes any who try to cross it to harsh and terrible elements. There is a blood red deposit of clay in the center that makes a large area of rock akin to a sea. Due to the efforts of Dragon Overlords, the lands in the eastern half of the Plains (split by the Torath River), are now savannahs and grasslands, with all sorts of living plants flourishing. Powerful warriors come from these lands; centaurs and plainsmen inhabit the Plains, in the north and east, respectively. There was once a nation here before the Cataclysm; Tarsis, a port city, was the capital. However, the Cataclysm ruined it, making it so that there was no nation spanning the Plains; only the small city-nation Tarsis holds any dominance here. Just before The War of The Lance struck, Silvanesti elves traveled across the plains to Southern Ergoth. The Red Dragonarmy attacked the city of Tarsis, leaving it ruined. The land around Tarsis was occupied by dragonarmies then. By the time Takhisis stole the world from the other gods, the land was turning into more and more desert. Some Dragon Overlords made homes here. During the War of Souls, Tarmaks invaded the Missing City. The people of the Plains managed to hold them at bay, but this is a tentative position. In addition, elves forced to flee because of the War of Souls have come here. Anir's End Anir's End is a fortress on the southeastern coastline of the Plains. It is southwest of the Missing City and borders the Quicksilver Sea. Bazin Bazin is a small village near Old Coast Road. It is situated in the southwestern area of the Plains. City of Morning Dew In the northeastern hills of the Plains lies the City of Morning Dew. Rocks and shrubs are on the south, and on the north are swamplands. The city is known for brewing Morning Dew Mead. Schallsea Schallsea is an island east of Abanasinia. It is, for the most part, populated by humans. It is located in Newsea, separated from Abanasinia in by the Straits of Schallsea. Schallsea is about 200 miles long and 80 miles wide. Schallsea has a large croup of hills called the Barren Hills in the center, dividing it roughly in half. Schallsea also has a number of streams. Schallsea did not exist prior to the Cataclysm, it was formed when Newsea flooded the lands in the middle of Ansalon. The Blue Dragonarmies fought the Que-Nal, a group of people on the island, on Schallsea. Goldmoon, Hero of the Lance, set up the Citadel of Light there, although it was mostly destroyed by Beryl, a Dragon Overlord. The followers of Goldmoon are rebuilding it now. Que Shu Birthplace of Goldmoon, slightly east of Solace. The city is surrounded by a circular wall, with buildings and tents set up inside. Que Shu was destroyed by dragonarmies following Goldmoon and Riverwind's departure. There is an arena in the center, where contests are held between the warriors of Que-Shu. Que-Shu is led by a chieftan who is advised by a shaman. Citadel of Light Following a rumor, Goldmoon traveled to Schallsea to find the Silver Stair, a magical stair that could only be seen at night. Thought a portal to reach Solinari, upon climbing Goldmoon experienced a vision about the Citadel of Light, and the Power of Heart, a new kind of magic that would come to replace the clerical powers of old. Originally constructed as a series of wooden buildings, after several boycotts the Thorbardin dwarves decided to use a special crystal found in Schallsea. Using their recently discovered earth mystical powers, they were able to shape a total of 9 domes, a pier and a Knight Spur. The Silver Stair was surrounded by a magical labyrinth called the Hedge Maze which changed shape continuously to prevent a straight path to it. The Citadel of Light was destroyed by Beryllinthranox during the War of Souls. Hedge Maze The Hedge Maze is a gigantic maze that no map has a way through. In the center is the Silver Stair. The Hedge Maze is intended as a place of contemplation. In fact, the Silver Stair can only be reached by someone who sorts through a hard decision. It is a quiet, peaceful place and people that wish to be alone while they wrestle with a dilemma, stay alone, and those that bring someone to discuss matters with, stay with their company. A map was produced by a gnome named Conundrum, aided by Tasslehoff Burrfoot and the kender's socks, though it didn't stay current for long. Tasslehoff and Palin Majere sought refuge in the hedge maze after Beryl and part of her army turned up looking for them and the device of time journying. The maze tried to keep them hidden but one of Beryl's dragons set it on fire. The maze led them towards the Silver Stair which deposited them in the relocated Tower of High Sorcery that had been in Palanthus. Conundrum later returned with Tasslehoff by means of the time travel device that Tasslehoff possessed. They found that the maze had been nearly burned down to ground level. Surprisingly, Conundrum was pleased by this as the maze was now low enough that he could draw a complete map. Solace Solace used to be a part of the Qualinesti elven realm. After a costly battle, the elves decided it was not worth to keep that area as it was far from their capital, Qualinost. The first settlement used to be frequently attacked by goblins, thus the inhabitants decided to build the houses in the branches of the gigantic Vallenwood trees in the area. Even though the goblin raids lessened, the city grew in the trees, until all except the forge and the stables were located above. The Inn of the Last Home is one of the most charismatic buildings, where the Heroes of the Lance started their adventure. The city itself was severely damaged during The War of The Lance, when the Red Dragonarmy utilized their red dragons to burn most of the structures. Inn of the Last Home The Inn of the Last Home was the site where the original Dragonlance companions started their quest. The inn itself is built in the boughs of a Vallenwood tree, and has a reputation for excellent hospitality. The innkeeper, a fat, jovial fellow named Otik Sandeth, is famous for his ale and his delicious spiced potatoes. When the Red Dragonarmy invaded Solace, the inn was one of the few structures not burned. However, its position in the vallenwood tree made it hard for the troops of the Dragonarmy (reptilian humanoids called Draconians) to access. A red dragon thusly tore it from the tree and deposited it on the ground. Tika Waylan, who later became Caramon's wife, worked here as a barmaid. After the war the inn was placed back in its proper place. Caramon and Tika Majere would later come to own the inn until their deaths. Their daughters run it from that day forth. Last Heroes' Tomb The Last Heroes' Tomb is where the Knights of Takhisis and the Knights of Solamnia who perished fighting Chaos in the Abyss are entombed. Situated just outside Solace and built with blocks of black granite and white marble representing each order, it became a reverent place for knights of both sides and common people including kender. It also includes the body of Tanis half-elven, who died defending the High Clerist's Tower before the Chaos War erupted, belongings representing Tasslehoff Burrfoot, who ultimately defeated Chaos, and Goldmoon's Blue crystal staff, which started the adventures of the companions. Academy of Sorcery Founded by Palin Majere during the Fifth Age, the Academy of Sorcery was the place where he started to teach wild sorcery. The Academy was destroyed by the Dragon Overlord, Beryllinthranox. Sad Town Sad Town is the name given to the refugee camp outside of Solace. After the Chaos War and during and after the War of Souls, Sad Town became a fixture in Abanasinia. While individuals may come and go, Sad Town itself remained. Tarsis Before the Cataclysm, Tarsis was one of the most important port cities of Ansalon. With an extremely powerful navy, they were able to barter a commercial agreement with the Empire of Ergoth and the kender nation, Hylo. However, when the Empire was able to split the pirate forces found in the near areas and create their own navy, Ergoth invaded Tarsis and forced them to surrender. Tarsis continued to be a wealthy city, although a good amount of their profit was sent to the Empire. Its strategically situated port made it a usual resting location for ships coming from several different areas. This fact allowed it to create an extensive library, rival to the Great Library of Palanthas. The authors had created the trade routes prior to beginning the work with the books, establishing the library in this location and naming it as the Library of Khrystann. When the Cataclysm struck, the waters were drained from Tarsis coast. Thus, the whole geography changed, and the pier city suddenly found itself without a sea to navigate. Tarsis became a small trading center, nowhere near the splendor it had before the Cataclysm. Tracy Hickman stated that the city of Tarsis was inspired by events in my youth: Xak Tsaroth Xak Tsaroth was a very wealthy trading city founded by Solamnics that was destroyed during the Cataclysm. Thrown over the side of a cliff, it hung down inside of a ravine and was forgotten by the rest of the civilized world. Gully dwarves later began to inhabit the fallen city under the rulership of the Bulp clan, alongside the Glups and the Sluds. During The War of The Lance, Xak Tsaroth became inhabited by the Draconian forces under Highlord Verminaard, and was the lair of a black dragon Khisanth. The ruins were utterly destroyed when Goldmoon killed the dragon with her staff, and resulting thrashings of Khisanth caused the city to collapse and Newsea claimed it. Tracy Hickman explains in The Annotated Chronicles (1999) that the city name means Meeting Place in Solamnic. Zhaman The fortress of Zhaman was where Fistandantilus perished and Raistlin Majere entered the Abyss. It was damaged when Fistandantilus fumbled a spell that was supposed to open the portal to the Abyss due the interference of a gnomish time traveling machine. The result was a humongous explosion which destroyed Zhaman and formed it into Skullcap, as well as wiping out the entire fighting force engaged in the battle on the Plains of Dergoth, save for Kharas, the dwarf hero, who departed the battle a short time before the explosion. The blast also destroyed Fistandantilus's mortal body, causing him to depart to another plane before joining with Raistlin. The explosion still went off in Raistlin's alternate past, however Raistlin managed to enter the portal to the Abyss. Thanks to the disruption, Caramon and Tas also went into the alternate future. Skullcap When the fortress of Zhaman crumbled on itself, leaving a stone with the shape of a human skull which was renamed to Skullcap. Blood Sea Isles The Blood Sea Isles are mostly inhabitaed by minotaurs. They are located in the Blood Sea of Istar. Most people lead some sort of seafaring life there. Some people fish or haul cargo, others command vessels in times of war. The War of The Lance left the Blood Sea Isles mostly untouched, as the Maelstrom, a great storm in the center of the Blood Sea that never stopped, kept them mostly isolated. Some did leave, however, to serve the Dragonarmies. After the War of Souls, minotaurs begin to travel and make war thanks to the Maelstrom stopping. The Isles consist of the Isle of Karthay, the Isle of Kothas, the Isle of Mithas, the Isle of Saifhum Saifhum Saifhum is the westernmost island in the chain. It is mountainous and hilly, with stunted vegetation scattered about. The island is ruled by the Grand Mariner. People here mostly fish in the northern waters. After the Cataclysm, freed prisoners inhabited the island, founding fishing villages and forming them into a new nation. It became a pirate nation afterward. The Chaos War left this island, and the other islands in the Blood Sea, mostly untouched. Karthay Karthay is the northernmost island in the Blood Sea Isles. It's climate ranges from very hot to very cold, and thus is not suitable for humans. A great mountain, known as Worldscap Mountain, covers the northern section of the island. The Companions (with Kitiara uth Matar, as this was before ), traveled here and fought the Nightmaster (leader of a cult) in order to retrieve Tasslehoff Burrfoot. The Companions let the various monsters rule the island in return for their aid. A rebel group of minotaurs lived on a small island north of Karthay. Mithas Mithas is the home isle of the minotaurs. It has one known city, Jarva. Ergoth Founded by Ackal Ergoth by uniting several warrior clans, the city of Daltigoth quickly turned into the capital of the most powerful empire at the time, the Empire of Ergoth. The strength of the Empire was demonstrated in the Kinslayer wars, when they indirectly forced the fracture of the Silvanesti realm into Silvanesti and Qualinesti. Due internal conflicts between the two most powerful factions, the Pakin and the Ackal, the Empire began a decaying spiral which led to the fracture of the Empire. The Rebellion of the Rose broke the domination Ergoth had over Vingaard, Caergoth, Solanthus and Hylo. The Cataclysm split the continent of Ergoth in two smaller ones, Northern Ergoth, where the kender city of Hylo and Gwynned are located, and Southern Ergoth, where Daltigoth is located. Southern Ergoth Daltigoth Capital city of the continent of Ergoth. Qualimori Qualimori is the name the Qualinesti elves gave to the land where they hide after exiling themselves from their own lands during The War of The Lance. Silvamori Silvamori is the name the Silvanesti elves gave to the land where they hide after the Red Dragonarmy invaded Silvanesti during The War of The Lance. Northern Ergoth Hylo The kender country. Although the name origin is not clear, Kender legend has it that when the Floating Citadel crashed to the ground, it was named Hylo, as having been High, but now being Low High Low. After Malystryx destroyed Kendermore, the kender began the Kender Flight, a long travel through Ansalon to Hylo. Gwynned Capital City of nothern Egroth Silver Dragon Mountain A mountain with shape of a Dragon, surrounded by fog generated by a hot spring heated by volcanic activity just below the ground. A bridge, constructed by the Irda in homage to Huma according to Tracy Hickman, allows passage from the surrounding area to the interior of the mountain itself. Magic forbids anyone from trying to access the interior if carrying hidden intentions. The location was designed by Jeff Grubb. This includes the internal air transport system, which allowed characters to travel from one point to the other of the monument. Silvanesti The original elven kingdom in Ansalon, from where the Kagonesti and Qualinesti elves probably came. Holding capital at Silvanost, this kingdom is famous for its marble buildings, garden-like forests and the towers of Eru at the mouths of the Thon-Thalas. At one time a nightmare-land during the rule of the Speaker of the Stars Lorac, it is now abandoned, as the elves were driven away by ogres at the end of the War of Souls. Silvanost Once the capital city of Silvanesti and possibly the oldest city of the elves. The city was built on an isle in the Thon-Thalas (Lord's River), and was guarded by high walls and magical gates of silver and steel extremely light, but very strong. At one time the only access to the gates of Silvanost was by ferry. Later a highway, probably white-paved lead to the gates. The exact time when the highway was built is unknown, but as the elves returned to Silvanesti from their safety lands of Silvamori in Ergoth when the nightmare of Lorac was ended, the need for a highway probably developed as the elven nation began to prosper again. The walls of the city could hold at least a thousand elven archers who guarded the gates vigilantly. The highway continued through the gates and into the city as a main thoroughfare. The homes of the city were beautiful buildings that had gardens and fountains that were expertly maintained by both skill and magic. Dominating the city was the Tower of the Stars, whose marble walls were inlaid with diamonds and rubies to reflect the light of the white and red moons, as well as paintings and murals. The tower was built at the city's heart, surrounded by other buildings and private gardens with reflecting pools, fountains, and ponds. The tower's windows were made of crystal and stained glass, once overlooking Silvanost and affording wonderful views of all Silvanesti. The ruler of Silvanost and Silvanesti bore the title Speaker of the Stars, and dwelt in the Tower. Lorac, one of the Speakers of the Stars, plunged Silvanesti into terror and darkness by using a dragon orb he acquired in the Tower of High Sorcery of Istar, before it was plunged into the sea. His nightmare turned the beautiful land of the elves into a completely evil and demented land when night fell. Everything was changed from its beautiful state to a nightmare. Even the Thon-Thalas became diluted with blood. Sent by the dragon orb was Cyan Bloodbane, whose power was used to guard Silvanesti; the dragon kept Lorac bound to his nightmare as he simultaneously tried to destroy the orb. He was freed from its' grasp by the Heroes of the Lance, only to finally die the next day as his daughter Alhana Starbreeze waited beside him. During the War of Souls, the city was under the Shield, an invisible barrier that kept those within Silvanesti in and those outside out. The Shield was a deception by the dragon Cyan Bloodbane, who took the form of an elf and convinced the Silvanesti to raise it for protection; yet the majority of the inhabitants grew ill as the shield was draining their life force in order to power itself. When Mina entered Silvanost after the slaying of Cyan Bloodbane, the death of the Shieldtree, and the fall of the Shield, she healed the vast majority of the sick and was proclaimed to be blessed by the hope-hungry elves. Inevitably her influence brought the city to its knees along with the Speaker of the Stars, Silvanoshei, whose love for Mina drove him mad. After she was poisoned by Silvanoshei, died and was reborn, Mina left Silvanost and summoned vengeful dragons from all over Ansalon to destroy the elven nation. Some elves fled with Silvanoshei into Ansalon, thinking that they would find a newer, safer homeland, but he led them astray as he pursued Mina. Silvanost was abandoned along with Silvanesti at the end of the War of Souls. Qualinesti The lush, forested land of the elves in Western Ansalon, not far from Gateway, Haven, and Solace. It is very sunny and most beautiful during the day, and a polar opposite in comparison with Silvanesti, which is most beautiful at night. The Kharolis Mountains run through Qualinesti, and divide the capital, Qualinost, from the rest of the kingdom. Qualinost The capital city of the Qualinesti realm, founded by Kith-Kanan after he exiled himself from Silvanost after the Kinslayer Wars. During the War of the Lance, the strength and proximity of the dragonarmies forced Solostaran Kanan, Speaker of the Suns, to leave the forest of Qualinesti and the city of Qualinost, traveling to Northern Ergoth. After the dragonarmies were defeated, the elves returned. After the Chaos War, it was decided between the Knights of Solamnia and the Knights of Takhisis that the later would keep control of Palanthas and Qualinost, as a reward for the honor and courage they demonstrated in such conflict. The city of Qualinost was completely destroyed during the resistance battle between the Qualinesti elves, led by Queen mother Laurana, and the Knights of Neraka against the dragon overlord Beryllinthranox. They were also aided by a dwarven contingent from Thorbardin. For weeks prior to the battle the dwarves had been evacuating the elves out of the city through secret underground tunnels. The city was destroyed when those tunnels collapsed under the weight of the dragon overlord and were flooded by the nearby river. The Kagonesti elves named the area Nalis Aren, "Lake of Death". Anaya's Tree When Anaya, wife of Kith-Kanan and mother of Silveran Kanan, was killed, she transformed into a tree somewhere in Qualinesti. Her tree is enormous, with the trunk being the size of a small house. Silveran Kanan was born when the tree split apart. It is said that eighteen splinters came flew from the tree when Silveran was born, perhaps one for each god except the gods of magic. This is unconfirmed, however. Solamnia The largest nation on Ansalon and original home of the Knight of Solamnia. Solamnia is made up of several lordships and stretches from the New Sea to the south to the Turbidus Ocean in the north. The majority of the landscape is grassland in the fertile Vingaard River Valley. Dargaard Keep Home of Lord Soth. Estwilde Kalaman The most important city in the eastern Solamnian plains, Kalaman is a port city, with humans forming the majority of the population. After The War of The Lance ended, the authorities of Kalaman suggested to the Wizards of High Sorcery to construct a new Tower of High Sorcery in the city. Knightlund Before Lord Soth's fall and the Cataclysm, this lordship in northeast Solamnia had been ruled by the Solamnic Knighthood along with the rest of the country. After the Cataclysm, the region became known as Nightlund in reference to Lord Soth's evil. The Knights of Solamnia trusted this lordship to the Soth's family, who protected them from ogres who invaded from Throtyl. Nightlund A region of northeastern Solamnia which was home to Lord Soth for over 300 years. After Lord Soth's departure, Dalamar the Dark moved the Tower of High Sorcery at Palanthas to Nightlund to protect it from the One God. He grew a large forest around the Tower to hide it. Until the War of Souls , undeads under Lord Soth's influence protected the land, hunting and ambushing living beings. Palanthas After the destruction of Istar, the Jewel of Ansalon quickly became the most important city of Ansalon, although never matching the size nor the power of Ergoth or Istar. First founded by the Tarsian survivors of a shipwreck around 2,000 PC near a beach after making a pact with pirates, the city of Bright Horizon (as it was first known) developed around the Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas. The city itself consists of two different sections: The original Old City, which has the shape of a wheel where the palace is situated at the center, and the New City, which consists of small houses constructed after the edification of the Old City. Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is an exclusive society. Formed by thieves, assassins and smugglers, the thieves receive extra training, health care and safety, they are taught the hand signal language and Codex, which allows them to read the symbols in Palanthas sewer tunnels, in exchange of a percentage of their trades. Members of the Thieves Guild follow four guidelines: * Practice one's craft honorably. * Steal only from those who have more than they need. * Harm only those who would harm you or the defenseless. * Defy the Lord Knight and his regime. The last guideline was added after the Knights of Takhisis executed the previous Guild leader. Vingaard Keep The original capital of Solamnia, Vingaard Keep is a central trading center. Close to the geographic center of the Solamnic plains and having easy access to the Vingaard river, the keep (and city by the same name) attracts merchants from Palanthas, Kalaman, Solanthus, and Caergoth. Istar As the Empire of Ergoth began to fall, the city of Istar was founded after a war between three families. The city grew and developed into an empire of its own, and the Kingpriest took residence here in grand palaces. The city grew to have stadiums and theaters alongside many marketplaces. The Cataclysm destroyed the Empire of Istar, sending it to the bottom of the ocean. As the waters covered it, the Blood Sea of Istar was formed. Blood Sea of Istar Also known as Bloodsea of Istar, is a section of the sea where an eternal whirlpool was formed after the city of Istar was destroyed. The waters are red due to the whirlpool churning up the red soil of Istar, although common belief of sailors is that it is the blood of all the innocents who had died during the Cataclysm. The whirlpool at the center of the Blood Sea was actually a portal to the abyss which Takhisis used to return to Krynn before the War of the Lance. Lattakay Goodlund Flotsam Headquarters of the Blue Dragonarmy during The War of The Lance, the port city of Flotsam is renowned for its low quality establishment and the great amount of mercenaries found. It's basically a haven for thieves and other shady personalities. Kendermore The home town of the kenders, until it was destroyed by the Red Dragon Malay Port Balifor Losarcum Known as the Stone city. The Tower of High Sorcery of Losarcum was situated in this city. The city itself was destroyed when the Wizards of High Sorcery decided to destroy the Tower of High Sorcery rather than surrender it to the Kingpriest of Istar. They caused it to explode, killing over 20,000 inhabitants. This also influenced the governor of Palanthas to allow the wizards to remove their items from the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. Otherwise, the governor imagined the disaster that would have happened if the tower was allowed to explode. Icereach Winterheim An ogre kingdom. Icewall Icewall is a mythical wall of ice, found in Icereach. Before the Cataclysm, throughout the year the wall becomes taller and stronger by accumulating ice naturally, surrounding the area between two mountain chains. Thus, the worse of the weather is isolated in the southern regions of Ansalon. Once per year, the king of the Ogre Kingdom of Winterheim would make a rite in which he would break the wall, releasing the powerful storm throughout Icereach, beginning the coldest season of the year. Sancrist An island near the western border of Ansalon. Mount Nevermind The home city of the gnomes, is actually an extinct volcano. It involved a time when the Knights of Solamnia landed on Sancrist. The gnomes attempted to hide their mountain from the knights. However, a gnomish guild thought that it would look suspicious if an entire mountain disappeared. This prompted an argument between two opposing sides of gnomes. Later, they decided to drive away the knights by exploding rotten eggs. Then the gnomes were forced to leave the mountain from the stench. When a cleric asked the Gnomes what the mountain was named, an incredibly long, complicated explanation of the mountain's nature (functioning as its name) was given, spoken in the incredibly quick way of expression of the Gnomes. The cleric said "Nevermind", and the Gnomes took the name as a stroke of genius. Mount Nevermind has an incredibly "sophisticated" transportation system. Many gnomes considered that stairs were outdated, useless, and "primitive". Their method of traveling to different floors within the mountain involves catapults. On the ground are many catapults. The gnome gets on one of them, and then a bell rings on the floor that the gnome intends to go to, letting the inhabitants of that floor know about an arrival. Then the catapults launches the gnome upwards. When the gnome reaches that floor, a net is supposed to roll out and catch the gnome. If it fails, then a net on the floor below it opens. If all the nets on all the floors miss the gnome, sponges are deployed on the ground floor... to help clean up the mess. Whitestone Home of the Uth Wistan family, this is where the Council of Whitestone is held. The stone was shattered by one of the Dragonlances, created by Theros Ironfeld. Vinas Solamnus was resting on a black granite stone in the Isle of Sancrist when he received the vision in which the three gods, Habbakuk, Kiri-Jolith and Paladine, told him to found the Knights of Solamnia. The stone turned white after the vision, and became known as Whitestone. A castle was constructed to protect the stone, given to the Wistan family. Whitestone is a sacred place for the Knights of Solamnia and the members of the Whitestone Council (including allied dwarves and elves). During the Fifth Age, the area is protected by several silver dragons Khalkist Mountains Godshome A desolate crater of a wasteland located in the Vingaard mountains. It has only one entrance and one exit. At the center, is located a pool of black marble surrounded by pillars of stones. According to Fizban, the gods once convened there. One of its entrances/exits leads directly to Neraka. Neraka A trading city, it was invaded by Ariakas' Dragonarmy just before the War of the Lance. Becoming the center of Ariakas force, he directed the invasion from the Temple of Takhisis, built in the city. After Ariakas' death and the sealing of the portal, the temple was destroyed, damaging some sections of the city. The Knights of Solamnia expelled the Dragonarmies from Neraka and built a small garrison to protect it from further invasions. However, at the beginning of the Chaos War, Ariakan invaded the city and easily took over it. Affter the Chaos War, the valley of Neraka remained empty of life and features, except for the black marble boulders that were the remains of the Temple of Takhisis that was built during the War of the Lance. This is the location that Talon Leader Ernst Magit lost his life during the massive magical storm that swept across the entire continent of Ansalon, the location that Mina took command of Ernst Magit's former Talon, and preformed a miracle: the restoration of Galdar's arm, which had previously been lost in battle. Sanction Having the only port in the neighboring, Sanction soon became the most important city in the area. Ariakas took advantage of the mercenaries that traveled the city to begin building the Dragonarmies. The city was taken over just before the beginning of the War of the Lance. The Dragonarmies built a Keep, but could not finish it in time, which allowed the Knights of Solamnia to mount a successful attack which dispelled the armies from the area. After The War of The Lance, the Knights of Solmania took over the Keep and began repairing it. Hogan Bight, a dragon in disguise, became the lord governor of the city, and successfully rebuilt the city. He also protected Sanction from lava flows from the Lords of Doom, the active volcanoes that surround Sanction. Also, he protected the city during the Chaos War. However, the city fell once again against the Knights of Neraka during the War of Souls , leaded by Mina. Mina took the Temple of Dueghast as her own temple for the "One God", more commonly known as Takhsis. At the end of the War of Souls, a conclave of the gods was held in the Temple of the One God, in which Takhisis lost her immortal status. This was caused by Paladine also giving up his immortal status, so Takhsis and Paladine both became mortal. Takhsis was subsequently killed by Silvanoshei. Other locations of Ansalon Dragon Isles The Dragon Isles are the isles where the good dragons settled. The Isles are protected by a powerful enchantment known as The Veil, which allows only metallic dragons and those bearing a special gem blessed by the dragons to enter the area. The metallic dragons created the Isles by rising the earth from under the ocean. Then they allowed humans and other races including elves, minotaurs and dargonestis, underwater elves, to build a city with their blessing. The Veil itself is protected by a special key formed by four different gems, each representing an elemental force (air, water, fire and earth), and was the main reason why the sea dragon Tempest could not invade the isles after most of the good dragons left during the Fifth Age. Hillhome A small neidar village near Thorbardin. Thorbardin The dwarven nation home, Thorbardin is formed by six big cities encrusted inside a mountain. Kharolis Khur A desert kingdom home to nomadic tribes. Its capital is Khuri-Khan, headed by the Khan of Khur. The capital is on the east side of Khur, where sea and sand meet. It was sacked and looted many times in the past, including by Malystryx. Khur holds a taboo valley called "The Valley of the Blue Sands", because it is believed that the valley is a valley of the gods, extremely different from the rest of the region, very similar to the elves homeland. As of the Fifth Age, the elves were living temporarily in Khur, after being driven out form their homeland. They live in a tent city outside Khuri-khan. The people of Khur call the elves' tent city Laddad-ihar, or Elves' Anthill. The elves discovered the "Valley of the Blue Sands" and planned on moving there. However, there was a mysterious force at work there. There are no biological creatures. There are ruins of unknown source inside the Valley of the Blue Sands. Nordmaar Teyr Once an abandoned dwarven city, Teyr is now home to a large portion of the draconian race. More on the adventures of these specific draconians can be found in the books "The Doom Brigade", and "Draconian Measures", both of which are written by Margaret Weis and Don Perrin. Thoradin An ancient kingdom of dwarves, Thoradin was destroyed 2,000 years before the Cataclysm by an earthquake. Rebuilt by the dwarves, it was destroyed again with the Cataclysm. Thorin Mithandrus Kal-Thax Lost Citadel Hillow Neidar (hill dwarf) colony of Thorbardin, founded in 948 PC. Zakhalax Kayolin Blödehelm A city of the ogres, lying in the Blode region. It lies to the south of Silvanesti lands. Missing City Located in the southeastern reaches of the Plains of Dust, the Missing City is a mystical site at which a translucent ghost community goes about its daily affairs on the site of its own past destruction. To someone visiting, the city seems only a ruin, but faded images of a real city remain. Magi theorize that there is some sort of a connection to an alternative reality in which the Cataclysm never occurred there. =Taladas= Taladas is another continent on Krynn, and is located northeast of Ansalon. Taladas was ruled by an empire of emperor-mages, called Aurim. Like Istar, Aurim was destroyed on the same day as Istar. Taladas experienced a great hail of fire, which destroyed Aurim and split the earth open. Instead of being consumed by waters, Aurim was swallowed by molten rock in a great cauldron of flame. The heat burned the lands around Aurim, creating ash and glass as well as spewing poisonous gases that killed many races. The inhabitants of Taladas called this even the Great Destruction. Thankfully, some areas survived. On the Rainward Isles, refuges built new kingdoms. Also, in the southern jungles of Neron and the northern snowy Panak, tribes of savages dwelt with horrendous monsters. Gnomes sail the Burning Sea in ships of steel, and live on its shores. Nowadays, there is the Imperial League, the only true empire, which has covered all the inhabitable parts of Hosk, except for Thenol, a kingdom ruled by priests of evil gods, and Armach, home of the elves. The Imperial League is ruled by minotaurs, and has spread its influence north. However, in the boxed Time of the Dragon, the Imperial League suffers civil war. Unlike Ansalon, the other continent of Krynn, Taladas has been relatively untouched by published materials such as novels and game modules. It is mostly detailed in the boxed set Time of the Dragon and in the supplement Taladas : The Minotaurs. References Other books * * * * * * The Odyssey of Gilthanas (August 1999), by Douglas Niles, (ISBN 0-7869-1446-7) * Dragons of a Fallen Sun * Dragons of a Lost Star * Dragons of a Vanished Moon * Dragonlance Campaign Setting * War of the Lance Category:Locations Category:Lists